Dimon
Dimon was the leader of the royal guard at Castle Araluen and first appears in The Royal Ranger: The Red Fox Clan. ''He's the main antagonist of the book and the distant cousin of Madelyn 'Maddie' Altman. ''The Red Fox Clan Dimon was seen as the young captain of the Royal Guard and helped train Cassandra to fight with a katana sword alongside Nihon-Jan swordmaster Maikeru. Meanwhile, Maddie discovered hidden entrances into the castle during her undercover work. At one point, Maddie accidentally infiltrates a Red Fox Clan meeting and learns that Dimon is the leader of the Clan. She learns Dimon's master plan, involving a hired mercenary army composed of Sonderlanders to lure away Gilan and Horace, and an infiltration mission into Castle Araluen with Dimon exploiting his role as guard captain. The plan succeeds, with the mercenaries trapping Gilan and Horace in a fort and Red Fox Clan members, posing as guards, infiltrating Castle Araluen. Dimon lies to Cassandra that Horace and Gilan are dead, killed by the Sonderlanders. Maikeru sacrifices himself to buy time for the distraught Cassandra to retreat into the South Tower. Maddie was able to enter using the castle's secret passages and informed her mother that Horace was still alive. The duo began working out what to do next - Maddie had to rescue her besieged father and Gilan, and simultaneously retake the fallen Castle Araluen. The Duel At Araluen Dimon has besieged Princess Cassandra in the South Tower of Castle Araluen, while the combined Red Fox Clan and Sonderlanders keep Gilan and Horace's army trapped within the fort. Believing the latter to be more complete than the former, Dimon focuses on forcing Cassandra out of the castle's south tower. He is unsuccessful as Cassandra's senior guard commander, Merlon, finds countermeasures for everything he uses (including a trebuchet to launch boulders and fire bladders, and fake diplomacy) and also the fact that Cassandra had access to the secret passages, which she exploited in order to spy on him. After the fake diplomacy strategy (where he tries to trick Cassandra into thinking he's left the castle) fails, Dimon, at his wits' end, summons a large number of soldiers and attempts to break into the South Tower by brute force, killing Merlon in the process. However, thanks to Maddie, who rallied Hal Mikkelson's brotherband, Horace and Gilan are able to break the siege and immediately return to Castle Araluen. Hal and the brotherband seize the gatehouse and allow Horace's army to enter the castle. Meanwhile, Cassandra escapes the South Tower. Realising that all is lost, Dimon attempts to escape the castle and rendezvous with other Red Fox Clan allies. Maddie spots him and gives chase - he proves elusive until Maddie and her mother corner him. Horace arrives to join his family just as Cassandra challenges Dimon to a duel - Cassandra vehemently orders everyone to leave him for her. After an evenly matched sword fight, Cassandra uses a devastating katana stab taught to her by Maikeru. Dimon evades her first attempt after noticing a telltale sign from their training days, but it was just a setup - Cassandra performed the move again without the giveaway and stabbed Dimon through the heart, killing him. Personality Dimon is a very charismatic individual, seeing as he's the leader, or vulpus rutilus, of the Red Fox Clan. He is also seen to be a capable fighter as the captain of the royal guard, and was also involved in a practice duel against Cassandra. He is also very distantly related to the royal family. Dimon is incredibly cunning, even being able to fool Maddie, whose Ranger skills didn't give her any suspicions of him in a devastating plot against her and her mother's life, let alone being the plot's leader and formulator. He was able to mask his utter contempt at her and Cassandra and rage at not being the king due to him being the only male descendant of King Duncan. He is an expert orator and this was his biggest asset in his rise to power at the Red Fox Clan, who were in shambles before his initiation. Dimon gave them a common goal to fight for other than squabbling and complaining among each other. It is also obvious that Dimon is rather sexist and misogynistic to a certain degree. He vehemently believes that he deserves the throne and that women simply do not have enough qualification or skills to rule. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Araluens Category:Criminals